An Epistolary Godzilla Fanfiction
by The Deimos Anomaly
Summary: Stories in the world of Godzilla: The Series told through different perspectives. An experiment in epistolary writing.
1. A New Home

_**Monster Hunters Evicted From Staten Island  
New York Times **_

_After months of pressure from the local fishing community and a trial at New York Supreme Court, the mutation investigation team known as H.E.A.T. has been evicted from their headquarters on Staten Island due to the disruptive effect on the local ecosystem caused by Godzilla. Erika Blaine of the National Marine Fisheries Service, who represented the collective fisheries of Manhattan in the hearing, had this to say about the matter._

"Since H.E.A.T.'s establishment around the waters of Manhattan we've monitored the fisheries situation closely in order to work a solution to this new ordeal. We've had sporadic communication with the team for weeks, and while they assuaged us that they were working to resolve the issue, the reports and complaints kept on piling up and we were forced to take action."

 _Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, leader of the H.E.A.T. team, has disclosed that their team is not too concerned about the eviction and will relocate to another pre-prepared base of operations located in the remote Aleutian Islands._

"We were well aware of the effect Godzilla would have on the city of New York early on, but before we established our secondary base up in the Aleutians our efforts were focused on rehabilitating Godzilla through processed feed. Unfortunately our results were not adequate."

 _In the two years since the creature's habitation of the waters around Manhattan, fishing stocks have depleted by an alarming 75%, and the multiple incidents of mutation incursions served only to aggravate the decline._

 _Dr. Elsie Chapman of H.E.A.T. says that said decline forced Godzilla to move to the Aleutian Islands for new feeding grounds._

"Godzilla, like many predators, is a territorial animal, and like all territorial animals he will remain until the environment becomes unsuitable to live in. His competition with the local fishing community culminated in an inadequate food supply. We suspect that the isolated nature of the islands is one of the major factors in this."

 _Despite this permanent change of residence, it has been proven time and again with multiple incidents that distance does not deter Godzilla's presence in an area. While it is certain that he will be seen again in Manhattan when another monster attacks, for now the city breathes a collective sigh of relief._

 _ **Nick Tatopoulos' Journal  
April 23**_

 _Now that all of our equipment has been moved, H.E.A.T. is officially settled in our new HQ, and I have time to write in this journal._

 _The island has changed little since our previous venture. It's quite clear, however, that the Giant Turtle is no longer around. Thank God for that._

 _Godzilla's behavior towards us is markedly different from our original encounter with Komodithrax last year. Before, he exhibited a strong protective bond that resulted in a mildly aggressive demeanor. Now, he seems to be more accepting of our presence. Now that Godzilla lets us set foot on the island, we can study the two closely, as closely as they would allow at least.  
_  
 _But perhaps the most striking discovery since our return to this island is Komodithrax's infant, a female as well. Randy nicknamed her "Lizzy". I think his nicknaming skills have faltered. Lizzy is around four meters in length and weighs in at around 400 kilograms. She's nearly a year old and displays vigorous activity for a reptile. So far, she has taken a liking towards us, especially N.I.G.E.L.. Mendel is predictably despondent as N.I.G.E.L. has become little more than a chew toy for her._

 _Lizzy's presence on the island has also had a major effect on Godzilla's behavior. He's displaying actual parental instincts, teaching the infant to swim and hunt, and he even plays with her. Now I really know what it feels like to be a father watching his child grow up. I thought the phrase "They grow up so fast" was applicable when he had his growth spurt in Jamaica, but seeing him be a surrogate father in his own right finally does it right._

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah this is a thing that I'm making. Stay tuned for more additions.  
**


	2. The Tip of the Iceberg

**A/N** : Took so long because of other things and life, and I've been writing ahead of this part. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

 _ **Cybernetics Company Announces Foray into Monster Elimination  
New York Times**_

 _In a stunning press conference yesterday, Cameron Winter, CEO of Solstice Technologies, publicly announced his new Mutation Extermination Division, a team of mechanized forces and engineered creatures dedicated to eliminating new mutation threats across the globe._

"There's an alarming rise in mutation attacks across the planet, and mankind is struggling to survive," Winter says. "My exclusive division utilizes state-of-the-art technology as well as the latest advances in genetic engineering to produce loyal mechanized and biological solutions."

 _Cameron Winter has been previously charged with probation for destruction of military and public property. Previous reports suggest that these charges were due to Winter's manipulation of Godzilla through private technologies._

"I won't deny I've had past scuffles with the H.E.A.T. team," Winter commented. "But I acted on a grounded concern that Godzilla, despite his affiliation with H.E.A.T., remains as much of a threat to humanity as other mutations. We've seen it already with its father, and his own attack at D.C. during the alien invasion. I am simply taking the initiative to create a measured, controlled, response that the public can trust."

 _In his conference, the CEO unveiled two mechanized members of the MED, the giant Slayer mechs and the Mark III Cyber-Flies._

"The Slayer machines are designed with versatility in mind. With the diversity of mutations we can expect to attack, being adaptable is the greatest advantage we have." Winter described during the presentation. "The Slayers are mobile on land, sea and air, able to match up against any enemy without being hindered by the environment. While they bear the brunt of the mutation's assault, the Cyber-Flies will mobilize to rescue any civilians caught in the crossfire. They are equipped with the latest advances in emergency responses, capable of locating and extricating people and providing immediate medical service if necessary."

 _Winter also commented on the biological members of the division, which were not available at the time. So far he has only mentioned the Chameleon, a creature capable of camouflage._

"The Division will also be using engineered creatures like the Chameleon to support the Slayers during missions. It, like the rest of our menagerie, is kept under total control thanks to our perfected Solstice Neural Implants. With our latest improvements to this technology, we can direct the Chameleon to coordinate precise maneuvers with the Slayers, with the chances of resistance cut down to virtually zero. Over time, we will phase in additional support creatures as the situation demands."

 _The Mutation Extermination Division is expected to be deployed later this year._

 _ **Solstice Technologies Security Video Transcript  
** **8:00 PM**_

{Location: Cameron Winter's office. Winter is sitting at his desk working. The door opens and Colonel Tarrington, escorted by two Military Police officers, enters.}

 _ **Col. Tarrington:**_ Cameron Winter, I presume.

 _ **Cameron Winter:**_ To what do I owe this visit, Colonel?

 ** _Col. Tarrington:_ ** Saw your little announcement earlier today and, well, I had a proposition that I felt…appropriate to bring up again.

 _ **Cameron Winter:**_ Take a seat, Colonel.

{Tarrington sits down as his officers exit the room.}

 _ **Col. Tarrington:**_ Did you ever hear of the "First Wave" project, by any chance?

 _ **Cameron Winter:**_ Should I?

 _ **Col. Tarrington:**_ You would find it in your field of interest. Mutations.

{Tarrington pulls out a file folder of "First Wave" and hands it to Winter, who reads it.}

 _ **Col. Tarrington:**_ First Wave and Second Wave failed, courtesy of a certain oversized reptile. Third Wave's still in R &D.

 _ **Cameron Winter:**_ Enlightening. So what do you want from me, exactly?

 _ **Col. Tarrington:**_ To showcase Third Wave as part of your arsenal. And in exchange, you bankroll me for my own operation: tracking down every mutation that crawls out of the woodwork, and putting them on your hit list. I want my little bioweapons field-tested and you want to upstage Godzilla. Sounds like a win-win situation, don't you think?

{Winter hands the Colonel the folder.}

 _ **Cameron Winter:**_ One condition: Your scorpions are mine to modify.

 _ **Col. Tarrington:**_ Anything to sweeten the deal.

{End tape}

 _ **Anti-Monster Team Saves Rio de Janeiro**_  
 _ **New York Times**_

 _Rio de Janeiro was attacked yesterday by a giant mutant jaguar that nearly levelled the city if not for the intervention of Solstice Technologies' Mutation Extermination Division._

 _The team, consisting of Slayer One, Two and Three, accompanied by the Chameleon and a contingent of Solstice Scorpions, quickly subdued the monster cat through coordinated effort. In addition, the Division's Cyber-Flies and a team of Solstice Technologies specialists assisted local rescue services in finding and evacuating civilians._

 _Witnesses reported a short but intense battle, describing the Division's precision and coordination at containing and defeating the mutation. After the battle, the Slayer mechs disposed of the corpse with the assistance of the Brazilian military._

 _Thanks to the efforts of the Mutation Extermination Division, damage to Rio de Janeiro's infrastructure has been minimized and no fatalities have been reported._

 _Cameron Winter had offered a comment in response to the incident:_ "Our success at Rio is more than enough evidence to the world that I can guarantee a measured, efficient retaliation against the growing mutation threat."


	3. Ladies, East and West

_**Letter from Area 51**_

 _Dear Randy,_

 _How are things up in Alaska? I could use a vacation somewhere cold, maybe spend some time away from the desert heat. I'm sure the facility's AC isn't a good enough substitute for the fresh Alaskan winter breeze._

 _There's been a lot of buzz about this place recently. Since Winter's announcement and proof-of-concept stunt at Rio, the Pentagon started chatting up about this place and the potential in turning our little petting zoo into their own anti-mutation force. So far, they've shown the most interest in the Thorny Devil, and it's belligerent at its best behavior. We have a few others down here like the giant tarantula and the giant rattlesnake, but I seriously doubt they'll do anything more than an inspection._

 _If you were wondering why I mention the Thorny Devil specifically, that's because it wasn't the only one in our facility. The one that Godzilla killed was the younger brother. We believe it escaped to find new territory away from its older sibling. And if you thought he gave Godzilla a bad time, I think Big Brother could give him a run for his money. It's a miracle of God we've managed to keep it contained for so long._

 _Besides, I don't understand why the Pentagon would turn to us first while Monster Island is still up for grabs. I don't see why they could borrow one from Hicks. That Jamaican seafood special of his looks easier to manage than our angry pincushion._

 _I know you guys are bunked up in Alaska, but there's gonna be a Radicals concert in Chicago in a couple weeks. Think you can make it?_

 _Yours,_

 _Candace_

 _ **Japan's Robotic Advances in Mutation Retaliation  
Feature Article in Popular Science Magazine  
Written by: Isaac Giles**_

Dr. Yukiko Ifukube leads me into the holding facility of her greatest creation. At 45 meters and weighing in at around 30,000 tons, the Goeihei Robotto ("Robot Protector") is Japan's frontline defender against mutations. Despite its fearsome metallic frame, Goeihei wears the visage of a gargantuan simian beast. And now it lies waiting to be unleashed against the next mutation that dares to attack Japan. Although the details of this project remain a classified government secret, Dr. Ifukube is willing to open up on her experiences.

 **The Long Struggle**

 _"The road to Goeihei's creation is decades old, the culmination of Japanese research into robotics and neural engineering. Although the actual plans for the robot were only formulated a year ago, the technology it's built on has been around for decades. Motion studies and materials engineering research done in the 1980s had proven the viability of a machine of such scale. Dampers housing thousands of pressure-sensitive balance plates, originally designed for large-scale industrial manufacturing, became a staple of Goeihei's design; a robot of its size would require a dynamic system to permit movement and balance. Experimental AMATERASU SuperCells were harnessed to be its power source."_

Despite these impressive features, the machine remained only as schematics, as it was bereft of a computer system powerful enough to give its mighty chassis life. That was until Dr. Ifukube designed the neural matrix. Inside the mechanical ape's metal skull is a complex array of circuitry, near-perfectly emulating the incredible synaptic responses of a living creature. This is the key to Goeihei's agility and dexterity in combat. Able to receive and process information in nanoseconds, the robot is able to match the reflexes of the most cunning mutations.

 _"When I first came up with the neural matrix, I never imagined that the first thing I would do with it was to make it the brain for a 45 meter mechanical ape that shoots missiles from its chest and knows martial arts. But as a scientist, the compulsion to explore new avenues of opportunity is too enticing to resist."_

 **Field Testing**

Goeihei first saw combat twelve months ago, when a giant mutant king cobra menaced Japan. Despite her efforts, the monster snake defeated Japan's mechanical guardian, and it was due to the assistance of the H.E.A.T. team that the mutation was driven from Japan.

Dr. Ifukube and I stop walking down the catwalk and stare at the robot's face as engineers affix a new layer of synthetic fur, designed to resist extreme temperatures and acidic corrosion.

 _"Deep down, even if I didn't want to admit it, a small part of me knew that in some way or another my robot would fail through some unseen oversight. Even through our thorough checkups, a machine of such unprecedented complexity will inevitably display its bugs."_

 **The Next Step Forward**

 _"Goeihei's first battle taught us many things; the most important was that we underestimated the prowess of mutations. We've worked hard these past few months to improve and innovate on him so that he can protect Japan. Meanwhile mutations continued to surface across the globe, and while we could not participate, we could learn. Each monster taught us a lesson on how to fight."_

As I and Dr. Ifukube leave the catwalk, Goeihei's mechanical jaw, capable of delivering crushing bites a hundred times stronger than the most powerful bites in the animal kingdom, is being fixed.

 _"Unfortunately, the snail's pace of politics means that he is our only sentinel. Even after the alien invasion I lament at the amount of red tape we have to go through. I only hope they reconsider soon before we face a threat too powerful to handle."_

We watch as the machine ape's eyes light up.

 _"But I am not one to back out of a challenge."_


	4. Frost and Fire

_**Freak Weather Patterns Across the Pacific  
The Sydney Morning Herald**_

 _Yesterday a sudden and unforeseen storm of tremendous proportions ravaged its way across the East Australian Coast. Many towns and cities along the coastline were damaged as the storm system continues to tear its way northwards. Meteorologists are scrambling to study this series of events, as this phenomenon defies normal storm behavior._

 _Dr. Manning of the Queensland Meteorological Centre at Brisbane responds:_ "Storms don't just appear out of the blue. They require a specific set of conditions to generate. That is not what we're seeing. According to our data, the storm appears, quite literally, out of nowhere."

 _Scientists investigating this anomaly believe it to be related to a similar incident on the southwestern coast of South America a week prior, which was not as prominent due to its occurrence in a lightly-populated area that incurred little damage. Meteorologists have observed an anomalous frequency of storm activity along the Pacific, though any connections have yet to be determined with veracity._

 _According to scattered reports from survivors, strange creatures have been sighted in the wake of this anomalous weather. The government has yet to offer a response to these sightings to focus their efforts on saving lives from the storms._

 _ **Lawrence Cohen's Field Diary  
Date: January 18, 12:00 PM**_

 _Queensland is quite the challenging environment for birdwatching. Australia's fauna are proving to be fearsome obstacles in my search for birds hidden in these lush rainforests. Unfortunately, the harsh climate is equally as dangerous as the animals. The hardened locals, however, are far more amicable._

 _Upon my return from another day out in the field, I saw a news report at the local tavern about the freak storm. Curious about its effects on the native ecosystems, I decided to investigate the areas affected by its passing._

 _I arrived at Bransen just a few miles west of Innes Park, where the storm last appeared. I was shocked at the intensity of the damage. Entire sections of the forest were leveled and barren. There were barely any animals I could find. The worst I saw was a road littered with dead animals. It was as if they had no warning._

 _When I headed to town, the damage was even more devastating. According to the few locals I interviewed, the massive storm tore up the place. Exploring my way through the remains of the town, I found something half-buried under the bricks of a ravaged movie theater. It was a giant red feather. Only it wasn't a feather, but an all too familiar scale._

 _Quetzalcoatl._

 _Taking the feather with me, I drove back to Innes Park where I could send a message to Elsie. H.E.A.T. had to be alerted about this. But questions filled my head. Where did this Q come from? How was it connected to the strange weather? Tomorrow I will rendezvous with the H.E.A.T. team at Rossmoore further up the coast and hopefully we can stop Q before it and this strange storm level the rest of Australia._

 _ **Date: January 19, 1:45 PM**_

 _It's good to see H.E.A.T. again. Elsie's even more beautiful than last we met, and her wit even sharper. Unfortunately our pleasantries were cut short when the storm arrived at Rossmoore. Q had arrived._

 _This second Quetzalcoatl bears anatomical differences to the individual encountered at Yucatan: the specimen features bright blue plumage on head and wings, as well as a larger array of rectrices and facial caruncles. Based on comparisons with modern birds, standing theory suggests that this is a male of the species._

 _The Quetzalcoatl's presence this far from Mexico is explained by the second mutation that emerged from the storm clouds: the Sub-Zero Manta Ray. Apparently Elsie had encountered this mutation in the past during her sister Kate's wedding. She assumed it disappeared when Godzilla sent it to the depths of the sea._

 _Apparently the clashing fire and ice breaths of these two mutations was responsible for the anomalous storms that have been plaguing the southern Pacific Rim. The frequency of these clashes suggests that the two have been locked in combat for days. Based on the damage they have caused, it has become clear that neither is willing to back away until the other is defeated. Left unchecked, they would cause untold damage._

 _Indeed it happened before my eyes. I watched as the two monsters shatter the sky with their battle. Blazing fires and trails of ice scarred the town from above, threatening the lives of innocents. Then Godzilla rose from the sea to join the conflict. I joined H.E.A.T. in rescuing civilians caught in the crossfire as Godzilla drove the mutations away from town. I accompanied Elsie, fearing a repeat of Mexico. Thankfully that did not come to pass, but that did not stop her from telling me that I was somewhat 'overbearing.'_

 _My later research into recent news reports and volcanic activity from South America suggest that this Quetzalcoatl emerged from the Chilean volcanic zone. I theorize that it crossed paths with the Manta Ray while the latter was flying to Antarctica in search of a colder climate. Perhaps they are battling for control of territory?_

 _Once H.E.A.T. had contacted Major Hicks I shared to them my proposal to use ultrasonic signals to lure the monsters out to sea where they could be handled with the aid of the military. As much as I would love to study this second Quetzalcoatl the damage it and the flying Manta Ray had caused is already too much. Unfortunately for us, the mutations had already taken their three-way battle to Brisbane._

 _ **Date: January 19, 9:00 PM**_

 _This was the most intense day of birdwatching in my career, beating the Mexico ordeal by a country mile._

 _The storm that loomed over the city made the operation incredibly difficult to execute. I've worked in the face of heavy rains and strong winds, but this was something else entirely. The monsters' battle must've been reaching critical mass if the storm had grown this intense. The frequency of lightning strikes and tornadoes was like nothing I've ever seen. It was extremely dangerous flying in these conditions, but we had to risk it in order to draw the raging creatures' attention. While we relied on Ms. Dupre's expert piloting skills to keep us airborne, I worked with Drs. Tatopoulos and Craven in using his Sonic Signaler on the monsters. The experience was harrowing, but thanks to Godzilla giving us some cover fire we managed to stay out of their reach._

 _Once the mutations were lured out of the storm we corralled them into Major Hicks' fleet, and with our combined efforts the two mutations were finally blown out of the sky. The Major's fleet also consisted of two capture crews that would take them to Monster Island to be contained. I had heard only rumors of the place, so I was not surprised to learn that they were true._

 _As I watched the helicopters and submarines affix their nets on the unconscious mutations, the Major approached me for a proposition. He said he was offering me a position to join the research division on Monster Island. Evidently my ornithological expertise would be useful in containing Quetzalcoatl. It was so sudden. I would either decline and continue on my globe-trekking research, or take a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to study one of the rarest and most unique avians on the planet. I missed my chance to do this in Mexico, I wouldn't let it slip now._

 _Elsie made no effort to hide her opinion. She was far from excited about the prospect of seeing me the next time H.E.A.T. visits Monster Island, nor the idea of letting me near another bird mutation. But I've known her long enough to tell what she's hiding behind her biting words. She was concerned for my safety, and she had every right to be. The last time we met I almost got myself killed for the sake of my own research, and I even dove headfirst into a volcanic crater filled with hungry mutant birds just to save her. But I told her that I wasn't the same Lawrence in Mexico, that I've changed, and that I can do this. She sighed and said that I didn't change too much, but she was willing to let me prove myself. She gave me a hug for good luck before departing._

 _Next stop, Monster Island._

* * *

 **A/N:** I ain't dead, I was in pyrostasis. Up next is probably going to be new mutations, and after that would be S.C.A.L.E. because I have something crazy planned for them.


End file.
